Just A Dream
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Jackie's bed takes her into the future to see what her life is like 25 years later. Read and Review.
1. Sweet Dreams

Author's Note: I have decided to write two different stories based on two different books. This one is based on the children's Just A Dream by Chris Van Allsburg.  
  
Summary: If you've ever read Just A Dream, then you know that the book is based around the character Walter. Walter is a litter bug who thinks that the future is going to be wonderful. When Walter goes to bed the bed takes him to the future. The same goes for this story except I'm going to use Jackie. Jackie thinks the world revolves around her. So when she goes to bed, the bed takes her into the future. Takes place during the sixth season in between episodes one and two. Most of the story will be in first person.   
  
Sweet dreams can solve the future  
  
Sweet dreams provide the past.  
  
Everyone has had them before. They're those weird things that you just can't explain. They wait for you to go to sleep before visiting you. Sometimes there malicious and other times they're thought provoking. They can make smile, frown, and even cry hysterically. Dreams are what haunt our thoughts every night; no matter who you are. I don't know where to begin. I guess I should begin at the beginning; that's probably the best place to start.   
  
Summer was coming to an end and I hadn't told anyone about my decision yet. I was going to wait awhile longer. It wasn't like I hadn't picked anyone. I had picked someone. I might be a bitch but I know what I want and when I want it. I thought they knew that. They should have been more considerate of my feelings. They weren't and I soon found out.   
  
I didn't expect much from Kelso. He has always been like that. I will however never forget him. I was with him for a very long time and during that time I love him deeply but he didn't love me enough and now I see that. As for Steven, it's so hard to tell. Sometimes it seems like he cares deeply but then when things get tough he gives up.   
  
After I told Steven that I picked him, he just blew me off. No one blows off Jackie Burkhart. If anything I blow people off; it's in my nature. I proved that this summer. I was sitting in my room when I heard Donna's big feet come up the stairs. She seemed to be a little mad. Eric must have pissed her off I thought; but, it wasn't Eric she was mad at, it was me.  
  
"Jackie I know that you picked Hyde and I knew that he blew you off; but Jackie there was no reason to leave a nasty note on his door. You're lucky that I picked it up before he got the chance to look at it." Donna said.   
  
"Donna, that was for him to look at. Why can't you ever mind your business?" I asked her in anger.   
  
"Donna he's the one that's going out with some slut. He deserves everything that he gets." I said to her.  
  
"Jackie if he sees this note then you probably won't be able to reconcile your relationship with him." Donna said.  
  
"What happens if I don't want to? My future is going to be so perfect. I really don't need Steven around. I'm going to be quite happy by myself." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie you say that now; but, who know how happy you'll be in ten or twenty years from now." Donna said.  
  
"Donna my future is going to be perfect. I mean what could possibly go wrong. I'm going to have such a good life with or without Steven Hyde." I said to her.   
  
"Jackie you'll one day thank me for this talk." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah right whatever Donna." I reply.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Donna asks me.  
  
"I don't why?" I ask her.  
  
"Well, Hyde's over there right now. You could maybe talk to him." Donna said.  
  
"Um...actually I think I'm going to go to bed right now. I'm kind of feeling a bit sleepy." I said.  
  
"Jackie you can't avoid him forever." Donna said to me.  
  
"Yes I can." I said.  
  
"Jackie come on. This is your chance to clear the air." She says.  
  
"Donna, if I wanted to fart I would go into the bathroom." I said to her.  
  
"Jackie when I said clear the air I meant...you know what never mind. I'm going to go over to Eric's. I hope you sleep well and think about what I said. Okay?" She asks me.  
  
"Fine Donna; just go. I really tire and not in the mood for one of your motherly talks." I said.  
  
"Jackie I'm not going to argue with you. I'll see you later." Donna said.  
  
I was so glad when she finally left. I thought she would never leave. Even though I told her that I wasn't in the mood for any of her motherly advice, I'm kind of glad that she stopped to talk to me. My mother never did that.   
  
At the time, I thought what Donna had said was wrong. I believed that I was right for leaving that note. I'm glad that Donna had taken the time to take that note off the door or things might have turned out differently. I got up from my bed and grabbed clothes out of the closet and headed for the shower. Maybe a nice warm shower would clear my head I thought.   
  
That night was probably the prettiest night in Wisconsin. The sky was full of Starts. You couldn't look up at the sky without seeing a single star. The stars covered the sky from head to toe. A crescent moon also occupied the sky that evening. I came out from the shower and went over to my bed. I then went over to the window and opened it. There was a warm summer breeze blowing in that sent a shiver up my spine. I walked over to my bed pulled up the covers and got in. I was out cold in no time.  
  
Sweet dreams can solve the future  
  
Sweet dreams provide the past.  
  
  
  
As Jackie begins to fall into a peaceful sleep, the bed begins to travel deep into Jackie's future...  
  
  
  
Not a long first chapter but I'm a busy person. I'll make it up in the next chapter. 


	2. Point Place

I woke up to find myself in the middle of nowhere; or so I thought. I was actually in the middle of some street. There were homes running up the whole street. The amazing thing was that I wasn't lying in the middle of the street I was actually lying in my bed. I don't know how this could have happened. I fell asleep as usually on the small cot next to Donna's bed. I thought that maybe I was just dreaming this and if I closed my eyes and reopened them then I would find myself back in Donna's room; but I didn't. I really was lying in the middle of the street in my bed.   
  
The worst feeling in the world is the feeling of being lost. You don't know where you are and there's no one around to help you. The feeling of being lost is just as bad as being alone. I wish Donna was here right now. She would know what to do. How am I suppose to know what to do? I don't even know where I am.   
  
As soon as I got off my bed, it vanished. I looked around for it; but, it was gone. This was getting way too weird for my liking. I thought to myself. I started walking down the street. I looked all around for a way out of this endless neighborhood. I noticed that the whole neighborhood was gated in. When I finally found my way to the front entrance, I also took not that it was gated in as well. I walked up to the front gate and I noticed that there was a signing say Point Place Gated Community. Point Place Gated Community. I yelled. This can't be Point Place. I have never seen a community gated in before in my life. I don't recall there ever being a gated community in Point Place before. Why would you want to be barred in from the outside world? I always thought that people hated it here. I kept looking out the gate in hopes of escape when I noticed something come speeding up to the gate; it was a car. This was no ordinary car though. It looked like something from the future. It was small and shiny and there was something weird coming out of it. The man in the car rolled down his window and I could finally make out the weird noise; it was music. This wasn't ordinary music; this was also something from the future as well. The guy that was singing wasn't really singing. He was like talking really fast to really fast music.   
  
"Hey lady could you get the out of the f*cking way. " He said.   
  
"Excuse me!" I replied.   
  
"Get out of the way or I'm going to hit you." He said.  
  
He must be the owner I thought to myself. Once he opens the gate I'll ask him to please let me go. I got out of the way and I noticed that he had some sort of card in his hand that he swiped through some sort of device. This was too real to be true. Once he came in he rushed passed me. I tried to stop him but he yelled bitch and drove off. The gate immediately closed and I was stuck. I decided to walk around to see if I recognized any of the homes. The wind started to pick up and I began to feel. I can't begin to describe how much I was missing my bed at this time. I must have come to the end of the neighborhood because when I got up this one street there were no more houses except for one. I walked up to the mailbox and noticed the name Burkhart on it. I knew of no other Burkhart's in Point Place other than my family. The house was bigger than my own and from the outside it virtually empty. There was not a single car in front of it. I walked up to the front of the dark abandoned house and peered in. From what I could tell, there was no one home.   
  
I don't understand how I knew but for some reason I knew exactly where the extra key was hidden. I went to the side of the house and removed a loose brick and grabbed the key. I walked back up to the porch and opened the door. Now I usually don't ever go into another person's house like this but at the same time I've never been so attracted to a house in my life. I opened up the front door and was immediately greeted by the fresh scent of Lavender. Whoever owned this house had good taste. The first thing I noticed about this house was the floor. The floor wasn't any old floor made out of tile and carpet. The floor was wood. In fact, the whole house was made up of wood all the way up to the stairs. I closed the door behind me and went into the kitchen. The kitchen was bigger than my own kitchen. I didn't understand; when my family used to live in my house together, we always had servants all over the place. This house was ten times bigger than my old home and there wasn't a single person here. I was beginning to think that no one lived here until I went into the living room.   
  
There were so many devices in there that I didn't even recognize. When I went up to the T.V I noticed that there was a box on top of it labeled D.V.D player. What's a D.V.D player? When I went over to the radio I noticed that there were these little cases lying right on tope of the speaker. I opened one of them up and I found a small tiny record inside the case; it was made out of metal. Now what would you do with a small tiny record made out of metal. You can't play those on a turntable. I walked back over to the table inside the living room and noticed papers scattered all over the place. I picked up one of them and read it.   
  
Plans for a perfect community by J. Burkhart.   
  
1. All Children are to be indoors no later than 4 o'clock and no later.  
  
2. All teens are to be indoors no later 6 o'clock and no later.   
  
3. All adults must be home by 8 o'clock and no later.   
  
4. No single families aloud in the community.   
  
5. No previously divorced families aloud in the community.   
  
I could tell from the list that this person must own this community. I couldn't figure out why the rules were so harsh. I thought that was all the rules but when I picked up another paper I found out that I was wrong.   
  
1. Everyone will be friendly and nice to each other. No exceptions.   
  
2. Everyone will meet every Saturday and Sunday and worship together. No exceptions.   
  
3. Everyone will wear proper attire around the community.   
  
4. Bed time is no later than 11 for the adults and no later 9 for the kids.   
  
5. Everyone is to celebrate and take part in all community holidays. No exceptions.   
  
When I looked around I notice some sort of machine that was sitting on a smaller table next to the desk. I touched the tiny control next to it and up popped a screen. The screen had a title that read Point Place Gated Community Check IN. There was a list of people with check in times and check out times. There was a column for late times and there was another column that added up the total amount of late times. Why would somebody want this much control over a community. I also found on another paper that the ultimate goal was gated communities around the world. The paper said that each gated community would have rules and order. I also found on the table a map of Point Place. The map showed the rest of Point Place in Gated Communities. The rest of Point Place couldn't be in a gated community that would mean my house was in a gated community. As I continued to look at the map, I heard someone outside the front door and quickly found a closet to hide in.   
  
"I didn't leave this door unlocked when I left this morning." She said.   
  
I quickly recognized the voice; it was mine. I heard the woman coming closer to the closet and I quickly hid in one of the boxes. When she opened it instead of putting her coat away she came inside the closet and turned the light. I was so busy trying to hide that I didn't even notice that the closet was the size of my old room! She sat down on the far side of the closet at her desk. I peeked my head out to see if I could see her. I was stunned to find that the woman sitting at the desk was me. She looked exactly like me except for a couple of wrinkles. Her hair was even darker than mine own. She got on the phone and started ranting and raving. While she was talking, she said the year was 2003. How could the year be 2003? I was just in 1978 not too long ago! If it was 2003 that would explain everything. The woman quickly got up and turned off the light and closed the closet door. After she was gone, I heard go upstairs and slam one of the doors shut. My bed soon appeared again and I quickly got out of the box and back into the bed.   
  
Jackie closed her eyes and fell asleep. She hoped that by the time she woke-up the nightmare would be over; but...the bed had other plans and it traveled once again deep into Jackie's future. 


	3. The Outskirts

When I woke-up again, I found myself in another strange place except this time instead of beautiful homes trapped inside by a gate; I found myself in what appeared to be the poor part of Point Place. It's strange because the Point Place I knew never actually had a poor part. I mean there were middle class citizens but I guess you can't count them as being poor. So anyways I wake-up in the middle of the street again and this time I decided not to get out of my bed. I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. The bed however, vanished again and I fell to the ground. The street was damp from rain and there was a musty smell in the air. I could hear alley cats fighting outside and I began to feel so much more afraid then I was before. This was so different than the secure gated community. It was cold, dark, and the streets were so dirty from garbage that you could barely see where you were going. As I continued to look around at my new surroundings, I heard another car come rushing up the street. This car wasn't as nice as the other one from the gated community. 

A young woman got out of the car. She had ratty strawberry blonde hair and was wearing all black. Her ears had like six piercing and her nose was pierced as well. She was extremely tall but I could tell that she was a teenager. As soon as she was out of the car, the porch light came on and an older woman and man stepped outside of the house. They must have been her parents but for some odd reason the man looked nothing like his daughter. 

"Ashley where the hell have you been?" She asked.

As soon as I heard the woman's voice I knew who it was; it was Donna.

I couldn't believe how old and ugly she looked. I mean I have always pictured Donna as being ugly when she was older but not with this many wrinkles. She was just as tall as she was when she was younger her hair however was up to her shoulders. She looked on her daughter with so much anger and animosity.

"Well, where have you been?" Donna asked her.

The girl didn't say a word.

"Ashley I'm waiting." Donna said.

]"It's none of your business where I was." She said.

"Ashley it is my business when you're coming home at 1 in the morning." Donna said.

"Fine you want to know so badly I went and saw dad today." She said.

"Ashley how many times have I told you to stay away from him? He's freakin lunatic." Donna said.

"No, he's not. At least he's not hurtful and spiteful like you." She said.

"Ashley don't talk to your mom like that." The man said.

"You're not my father. You're just my stepfather." Ashley said.

Oh my gosh, I thought to myself. I know that voice; it was Kelso's voice. This whole scenario was making no sense to me. Why would Donna marry Michael? She was always grossed out by him so why would she marry him? This has to be some bad dream or some type of alternate universe. Donna's married to Kelso and I am some psychotic power hungry woman. I mean I want to be in control but I never thought I would ever build a community like the one I saw earlier today. I have to get out of here before someone sees me and recognizes me. I turned around ready to leave when a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was; it was Michael. He grabbed me by the arm and took me over to Donna. 

She stood there and looked me over before saying anything. 

"Wow you look just like your mother. I never knew she had a daughter." Donna said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Jackie Burkhart." I said.

"She even named her own kid after her. What a self-centered bitch." Donna said.

"No I am Jackie Burkhart." I said.

"I know who you are. You're Jackie Burkhart's daughter." Donna said.

"No I'm not Jackie Burkhart's daughter. I mean I am Jackie Burkhart." I said.

"You know what, why don't you go back to you're mother and tell her she can't have us." Donna said.

"Donna you're not listening to me." I said.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

"I told you that I'm Jackie Burkhart." I said again.

"She must have told you my name and where I lived. So now she's got her own daughter spying on me." Donna said.

"Donna you're a lumberjack." I said to her.

She turned around and looked at me. 

"What did you just call me?" She asked. 

"I called you a lumberjack." I said.

"Jackie is that really you?" She asked me. 

"Yes." I said.

"It can't be you. You're too young." Donna said.

"I some how traveled to the future. I don't know what I'm doing here." I said.

"Ashley and Kelso get inside." Donna said.

"Mom I don't want to go inside I want to..."

"Get inside right now." She said.

They both reluctantly went back into the house. 

"Which year are you coming from?" She asked me.

"1978." I said.

"Good, there's still some time." She said.

"I don't understand what do you mean there's still some time?" I asked her.

"There's still some time to rewrite the future." Donna said.

"Where's Eric?" I asked her.

Her face turned cold when I said his name.

"He's gone. After you went insane and decided to build the perfect little town, I tried to stop you. You became so mad that you decided to destroy everything that I held dearly. You wrecked my marriage and took Eric away from me. He's gone totally insane like you have. He works for Jackie now. 

"Wait a minute, why did I go insane?" I asked her.

"Well, you and Hyde got back together in 1978 and everything was going fine for like six years but then for some reason you broke up. You then became so obsessed with perfection that it became your life. That's all you talked about. You kept saying that if you built perfect community where everything had order and rules then there would be no pain and suffering. I thought it was just your way of dealing with the break-up until I found actual plans for a community. I tried to stop you like I said before but you would have none of it. You built your first small community and it was an instant hit. When I saw your community I thought that maybe having one small gated in community would be okay but then you started building bigger and bigger communities until the whole town was virtually in these communities. Those of us who wouldn't conform with you, you destroyed. I didn't think you would become as powerful as you did but then you ran for mayor and won. Now you run the whole town. There are some of us who are trying to stop you at this very moment. We live on the outskirts of Point Place. I think the reason why you were sent here to the future is to put an end to this mess. Jackie you have to save yourself from yourself before it's too late." She explained to me.

I thought my bed was going to come back for me but it didn't. It seems as though I am going to be stuck here for awhile. Donna gave me a room upstairs to sleep in. 

"Hey why does this place look so familiar?" I asked her.

"It's the old Foreman's house. We live in the part of Point Place that's considered to be poor." She told me.

"Where's Steven Hyde now?" I asked her.

"He lives on a small farm about an hour away from here with his wife and children. Don't worry you'll meet him tomorrow. He's part of the alliance that's trying to bring down your future self." Donna said.

"This sounds like some kind of war." I said to her.

"It is a war. It's a war for our freedom and this country freedom. Your future self isn't going to stop until she owns the whole world and she more than capable of doing it." Donna warned me. 

I fell asleep quickly. I surely hope this is a dream I thought to myself.

_But it wasn't..._


	4. Staring Into A Familiar Face

I woke-up to the sounds of people screaming. I thought that it was just a dream until I went downstairs and found Donna and Kelso sitting on the couch. They looked as old as they did last night. Ashley came down the stairs after me and gave me a nasty look. 

"Mom I'm going now." Ashley said.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"Out." She replied.

"Ashley where are you going?" She asked again.

"I'm going out." Ashley said.

"Okay, I know that. Now where are you going?" She asked again.

"I'm going out for the third time. Man, why do you have to be such a bitch?" Ashley said.

"Ashley, don't you go anywhere. Ashley...Ashley...Ashley..." Donna yell; but it was too late Ashley was already out the door and in her car.

Donna got off of the couch and ran out the front door. 

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT GOING TO SEE YOUR FATHER." Donna yelled.

"Drop dead." She yelled back and then drove off.

Donna came back in and faced Kelso and me. 

"Isn't she late for school." I asked.

"There is no school for people who live outside of the community. You made sure of that." Donna said.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry for everything." I said.

"Well I'm sorry not going to help. At least when you go back you can do something about it." Donna said.

"Hey Jackie, now that you've seen what future Kelso looks like I bet you want a piece of me now; huh?" Kelso asked.

"No I don't." I replied.

"Why not?" Kelso whined.

"You're old and you have lots of wrinkles." I said.

"Excuse me Kelso you're married to me now." Donna said.

"Why are you both married. You use to cringe at the thought of having to be married to a Kelso. So why would you marry Michael Kelso?" I asked.

"Well, when I begged for Eric not to go along with your whacked out plan. He told me to F off. I couldn't believe he would say that to me. I tried to tell him that she was totally insane. Jackie what you don't know is that I had a one nightstand with Kelso in 1978. It was when you had just gotten back together with Hyde and you walked in on us. You were so pissed off. We didn't see you but you saw us. You left the room and found a camera. You took pictures from outside my bedroom window. Well six years later, you and Hyde broke up. He said you were totally different that you had changed. You asked him how and he said he couldn't explain it but he was certain of it. Well, I had agreed with him that it was best for him to break-up with you. I told him that he could finally find a normal life instead of going back and forth with you. He told you everything that I said; and from then on all you wanted to do was destroy my marriage to Eric and you did. I didn't think that you could harm me in any way but I didn't know that you had any pictures of my fling with Kelso. You asked Eric to help you build your picturestic view of a perfect community with rules and orders. You explained the idea to him over and over until he finally saw things your way. When I tried to reason with him he would have no of it. I went to see both of you at Jackie's house. She told Eric everything that night. She said that she felt so bad for him and that's why she could never tell him the truth. Eric ended our marriage fifteen years ago when Ashley was a year old. He's become just as bad as Jackie has. If they're not stopped soon, then I'm afraid that there will soon be no such thing as Wisconsin." Donna said to me. 

This information was such a shock to me. I can't believe that Donna cheated on Eric. If it happened in 1978 then that means that it had to have happened sometime in the last three months of 1978. Now when I go back, I'll be watching them like a hawk. I'm a bit nervous though. Donna said that I would soon seen Steven. I really don't want to see him. What if he looks all old and wrinkling like Michael? I don't think I'm up for that. While I was thinking about Steven, I remembered something that she told me last night. Steven was married with children. I wonder who the slut was. He probably got her pregnant and was forced to marry her. Serves him right if he did.

I went into the kitchen where Donna and Kelso were making out. 

"It's way too early to be seeing this." I said.

"Jackie do you mind." Kelso said.

"I do. Okay you told me that you had a one-night fling with Kelso and that I destroyed your marriage, but you haven't told me why you married Kelso." I said.

"Well after my marriage was over, Kelso was the only one there for me. I guess I fell in love with you." Donna said.

"No this can't be happening." I said.

"Well, it is and we're all counting on you to fix it." She said to me.

"I don't know if I can." I said.

"Yes, you can and you will." She said to me.

She was about say something else but then the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. I was left by myself with Michael. He looked me over and smiled.

"Wow, Jackie I forgot how hot you used to be. Actually, your future self is still hot. She really hasn't changed that much. Too bad you couldn't keep Hyde. I guess when you go back you'll pick me instead of him huh?" Kelso asked me.

"Michael, I will never ever pick you again." I said.

"Yeah sure whatever." He replied to me.

Donna came back into the room. She was followed by an older looking Laurie. I can't believe this first I find out that I'm going to grow-up to be a psychotic freak. Then I find out that Donna and Kelso are married and now I have to deal with Laurie Foreman.

"Jackie, this is Mrs. Hyde." Donna nervously said to me. 

"Mrs. Hyde, but that's Laurie Foreman." I said.

"No, she used to be Laurie Foreman. She's now married to Hyde." Donna said.

"Um...okay...whatever." I replied.

Donna and Kelso left the room leaving me with Laurie. She didn't say anything but I could see a smile begin to appear on her face. It wasn't a nice smile but more like an evil grin. 

"Wow, Jackie it looks like you don't know how to keep the men in your life. They seem to just keep running back to me. This time however, you lost big time." Laurie said.

I didn't know what to say. I did figure out what to do however. I walked up to Laurie and punched her in the face. She began to cry. 

"She's in there. It's amazing I can't believe that she's here." Donna said to a man while coming through the kitchen door." Donna said.

"Jackie, this is... well you already know who this is." Donna said.

I automatically knew who it was; it was Steven Hyde. He stood there staring at me. He really hadn't changed that much as well. I could tell that he was dying his hair. He looked over to his wife and saw that she was crying.

"So what did you do to her now." He said to me.

"You know what I don't have to stay here and take this." I said before turning and walking out the side door. 

Donna yelled for me to come back but I was too mad to do so. I kept on running down the street. I wasn't going to take any crap from anybody especially from Steven Hyde. 


	5. Jackie and Hyde

"Okay, why did you want me to see Jackie's daughter?" Hyde asked Donna.  
  
"That's not what I said to you; I said that Jackie was back." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah I know that and I thought that Jackie named her kid after her." Hyde said.  
  
"Well she didn't. That is Jackie from the past who was thrown into this hell." Donna said.  
  
"That reminds me, we have to talk about what we're going to do about the future Jackie's ball." Hyde said.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Well you moron, we need to wreck it before she unveils her next plan to ruin Point Place." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah well how are we going to get in there?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Kelso I stole fake I.D's; remember?" Donna said.  
  
"No I don't." Kelso you need to start listening." Donna said.  
  
"Okay enough with the idiot. So the Jackie from the past is here to stop the Jackie from the future. How far back in the past is she from?" Hyde asked.  
  
"1978." Donna said.  
  
"That far back; I remember that year. That's when we got back together and that's when you...and Kelso...well never mind that. Donna that can all be changed you know that right?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"Yes I know that; but what if she can't do anything." Donna said.   
  
"She can and she will. I'll go find her and I'll talk to her." Hyde said.  
  
"What are you going to say to her?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know what should I say to her?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry might do the trick." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah I figured that out, but what else should I say to her?" Hyde asked.  
  
"I don't know; just go find her before someone else finds her and our plan to stop the future Jackie is ruined." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah fine alright. Come on Laurie." Hyde said.  
  
"No wait, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean look what happened before when she saw Laurie." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah you're right. I'll find her myself. I mean how far could she have possibly gone?" Hyde asked Donna before walking out the side door.  
  
  
  
I ran as fast as I could. This alter reality, hat I thought was a dream, was becoming more real each second. I just do understand it even to this day. The neighborhood looked way to so different and confusing. It was all old and poor looking; it was totally not what I was used to. I can't believe he married Laurie. Out of all the people to marry, he picked Laurie. He must have gotten her pregnant. That was the only reason I could see him ever marrying her. He hated her even more than I did. So why would he marry her? Everyone talks about how insane my future self is; well to tell you the truth, I'm not at all really that surprise. Donna's married to my ex, she has a kid with Eric, who in turn is her ex, and Steven is married to Laurie. I'm not surprised that I've gone totally insane with every thing that has gone on in my future life. I just want to go back to good old 1978. At least I felt comfortable there. At least there I knew what to expect and how to act. It might have been plain and simple, but at least I didn't feel trapped and scared like I do now. I wish to go back to 1978. I want to go back now but how can I? I have now just run out of breath when I hear someone calling my name out in the distance. The voice got closer and closer until it was only a few feet from where I was standing. Steven looked all over for me but I turned the corner so he wouldn't see me. I mean what was I suppose to say to his future self? How was I to explain to him why I punched Laurie? When I'm not even sure why I punched her. I was too caught up in thinking that I didn't feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around to see him standing there and I gave off a very well rehearsed annoying sigh.   
  
Hyde felt bad about being so rude before but no one told him that it was the Jackie from the past. It didn't matter because he had so much to explain and tell her. He had to tell her everything before she left again. He looked at the annoying young woman and gave her cocky smile before grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"Excuse me what do you think you're doing?" Jackie said.  
  
"Well, I'm bringing you back to Donna's." He replied.  
  
"I don't want to go back to Donna's I want to go home." Jackie said.  
  
"Well Jackie you are home. So let's go. I want to get back before Kelso eats all of the bacon." Hyde said.  
  
"Then go and leave me alone." Jackie said.  
  
"Wow, I have forgotten what a big baby you can be." Hyde said.  
  
"What did you just say?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"I called you a big baby. I bet you didn't know that I used to think of you as a big baby." Hyde said in a matter- of -fact tone.  
  
Jackie glared at him, pushed his hand off her arm, and continued walking down the next street.  
  
"So where are you going to go?" Hyde asked her.  
  
Jackie turned around smiled at him and then answered him.  
  
"I think I'll go back to that gated community and explain the whole situation to my future self. Then I'll tell my future self that you are trying to get rid of her." Jackie said then started to run again.   
  
Hyde couldn't let her go back to that gated community. He started picking-up his pace after her. He started running out of breath. He forgotten how fast the younger Jackie was. She was beginning to get away from him so he did the only thing he could do; he played dead, well sort of.  
  
"Jackie." He gasped out.  
  
Jackie turned around to see Hyde on the ground gasping for breath. She was wondering if this was some kind of trick but she knew that he wouldn't do something that cruel to her; or at least she thought that he wouldn't do something that cruel to her. She rushed back over to him and knelt down over him.  
  
"Steven are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Jackie...Jackie...I'm...uh...I'm...fine. Now let's go back to Donna's." Hyde said.  
  
He got off the ground and picked Jackie up this time. He was going to bring her back to Donna's whether she liked it or not. He wished however that she would stop kicking him. It really was becoming an annoyance.   
  
"Jackie, would you please stop-it." He asked her.  
  
"No I won't stop it. Now put me down." Jackie said.  
  
Jackie was becoming angrier by the second. She couldn't believe that he actually thought that he could actually get away with this. By the time that they had reached Donna's house, Hyde was sore from all the abuse that he had taken from Jackie.   
  
"There you go Donna. I brought back your little princess." Hyde said.  
  
"What did you do; carry her all the way back?" Donna asked him.  
  
"Well you could say that." Hyde said.  
  
"Jackie I'm sorry for whatever this idiot did to you but time is running out and we have to do something about your future self." Donna said.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to help you right now. The only person that I see who's living miserably is you Donna. It's not my fault that you cheated on Eric with that man slut." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie..."  
  
"It's the truth Donna." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie I need to talk to you for a second." Hyde said.  
  
"What could you possibly have to say to me?" She asked.  
  
"Jackie could I talk to you in the other room?" He asked her.  
  
"No you can't. Whatever you have to say to me just say it. I'm sure they've all heard it before." Jackie said.  
  
"Fine then, Jackie when you go back to 1978 I want you to make sure this whole mess is avoided by making sure that we never get back together." Hyde said.  
  
"How is that going to change everything?" Jackie asked.   
  
"Donna didn't tell you the real truth why you went insane did she?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"I guess she didn't if you asking me that question. Now that I think about it, I never really got a straight answer out of her. What happened and why should I make sure never to get back together with you?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"You caught me cheating on you again; only this time it's was with Donna. That's what really set you over the edge." Hyde said then lowered his head.   
  
Jackie stood their shocked at what Hyde had just professed to her. Tears started to pour down her face.  
  
I couldn't control the tears. Donna had told me that she had cheated on Eric with Kelso not Steven. I turned to Donna but I couldn't already read the truth on her face.   
  
"Donna tell him that he is wrong that you had an affair with Kelso and that is why you and Eric broke-up." I demanded.  
  
"Jackie I can't." Donna said.  
  
"So you were lying to me the whole entire time? You made that story up; it was Steven that you were fooling around with. It was Steven that I caught you with." I cried.  
  
"Yes, Jackie. I told that it was Kelso so I wouldn't hurt you. I'm so sorry." Donna said.  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry; well so am I Donna. So how many times did you sleep with her Steven?" I asked him in anger.  
  
"I slept with her throughout our relationship and her entire marriage." Steven said.  
  
"Well, Donna I guess you really are the town slut. So why are you married to Michael instead of Steven? Huh; let me guess he got bored." I said.  
  
I could see the hurt in her eyes but I really didn't care. My life wasn't ruined there's was. I should of known that Donna would never cheat on Eric with Michael. I turned to the kitchen door and walked out. They of course came after me but instead of running out the door I went upstairs to my room, slammed the door, and cried. All I wanted to do at that point was go home. 


	6. Heart Ache

I laid in the bed that was provided for me. I couldn't stop the overwhelming tears. My heart ache as I thought about their infidelity. I to this day don't understand why they both would want to cheat on Eric and me. I always thought that Donna loved Eric with all of her heart and soul. I never for the life of me would think that she would ever break his heart by cheating on him with his best friend. I couldn't wait more than ever to get back and tell Eric what slut Donna was. I wanted more than anything to tell him about all the times that she cheated on him with Steven. She was hoping that I would go back and not get back together with Steven. She wanted him all to herself. Why should I be surprise though? Steven is nothing but a cheater; I was wrong he's just a bad as Kelso. They all deserve this wretched future. They made my future a living hell now I'm going to make theirs worse than they could ever possibly imagine.   
  
I had to be sneaking about it. I quickly climbed out the window and snuck out of the driveway. I had to see the one person that could give me all the answers to all of my questions; my future self. I walked down the street casually. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. I was walking down the street when a car pulled up next to me. I was afraid that it was going to be Steven but I soon found out it wasn't.   
  
"Hey Jackie what are you doing walking theses contaminated streets? Hop in I'll give you a lift back to your house." Eric said.  
  
As the car was pulling out I could see Hyde and Donna rush out. I guess they figured out that I had snuck out. I wasn't feeling about the whole situation either. I just knew that when I made it back to 1978 there was going to be hell to pay. Eric kept talking about the weather and how the ball was going to go along. He was so excited about our new plan. I still don't know what it is but whatever.   
  
  
  
Donna and Hyde had gotten into his car and drove off after her. They both felt guilty that Jackie was in so much pain. Jackie was her friend and she let her down. Now when she got back to 1978, Jackie would end up destroying their friendship she knew that to be true. She looked over to Hyde; she could tell that after all that had happened between them he didn't really love her. It was obvious by how fast he was driving; he still loved her and by telling her the truth, he knew that she would never forgive. She didn't even know if their past selves would even know what Jackie was talking about.   
  
"Hyde can't you go any faster?" Donna asked.  
  
"Donna I'm trying but man Eric has learned to drive fast." Hyde said trying to break the tension in the car.  
  
Eric reached the front gate of the community homes and slipped his card through the computer. The gates immediately opened and Eric drove through. Jackie had been silent the whole drive there. He could tell that something was on her mind. He wonder if it had anything to do with Hyde and his slut Donna. He remembered all those years ago when Jackie had finally told him the truth about his ex wife. He didn't want to believe but when he caught them together, his world fell apart. He then understood how Jackie felt. Donna was trying to keep him away from Ashley, but it wasn't working. Ashley always snuck out to see him. He tried many times to convince her to leave her mother's and come live with him. His latest attempts had almost worked on Ashley. As soon as he got her away from her evil mother and stupid stepfather, he would make sure that they were out of their lives for good. Jackie said that she would help him in any way that she could and he believed her.   
  
Jackie was becoming very nervous. She could see from the rearview mirror that Hyde and Donna were following her. She was glad when they finally entered the community. The gate closed leaving Donna and Hyde behind. She looked at them and smiled. She was now nervous about meeting her future self. She wondered what her future self would think of her. When they pulled up to the house that she had visited last night she saw a car out in the front. Eric gave her a funny look. It must have been her car. She thought to herself. They both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Eric waited for her to open the door and when she realized this she just simply opened the door. Eric looked at her in a weird way again.  
  
Eric was given another shock of his life when he saw the future Jackie come down the stairs. She met the past Jackie's gaze with a smile and ordered Eric to close the door.   
  
"So you're the one that broke into my house the other day." She said.  
  
"How did you know that it was me? Do you know who I am?" Jackie asked.   
  
"I just had this feeling that it was you. So which part of my life are you from?" She asked.  
  
"1978." Jackie replied.  
  
The future Jackie's face soon became full of rage. Jackie could tell that 1978 must have been a real sore spot for her. Jackie began to cry.   
  
"Don't cry; it's not your fault that Hyde felt the need to comfort Donna." Jackie said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Oh come on Jackie. Do you really think that Hyde really ever loved you? Donna and Eric were going through a hard time. They were extremely good at concealing it from everyone. Donna and Hyde one night were up in her room crying and one thing led to another and there you have it." She said.  
  
"Well had did you find out about it?" Jackie asked.  
  
"I was in Donna's monstrous closet putting away stuff when they came into the room. They didn't see me shut the closet. I saw everything that happened. Donna wasn't as smart as she thought she was. She left her camera that she used for her photo class in up in her closet. I took pictures of them to show to Eric. They were so preoccupied in what they were doing that they didn't even notice that I was there. So as you can see he never really loved you to begin with." She said to her.  
  
Jackie turned around to see her bed waiting for her; but she was not ready to go home yet. She turned back to her future self and asked her a very important question.  
  
"When I go back to 1978, should I confront them or should I say nothing about what you just told me? She asked.   
  
"Jackie you have to follow your heart but if you don't want your future to be like this then you know what you have to do." The future Jackie said.  
  
Jackie stepped towards her bed and got in she looked at her future self. She was so unhappy just like the future Eric. Jackie closed her eyes and went to bed.  
  
-Back in 1978-  
  
Jackie woke up to find herself back in 1978. She was happy about being back but she couldn't forget everything that had happened to her. It was time to confront her friends. She looked up at the clock and noticed that it was only eleven o'clock. Perfect she thought to herself. She knew that they would all be up still. She put her clothes back on, got out of bed and marched over to the Foreman's house. She went down the stairs; everyone was down there watching T.V. She walked up to Hyde and blocked his view of the T.V. He looked up at her with an annoyed face. As soon as she saw that he was annoyed she slapped him.   
  
"I hate you. I hope you rot in hell. How could you cheat on me with my friend?" She asked.   
  
Everyone looked at her in shock including Hyde. 


	7. Unbelievable

"I hate you. I hope you rot in hell. How could you cheat on me with my friend?" She asked.   
  
Everyone looked at her in shock including Hyde. 

"Stop looking at me like I'm an idiot. I know everything; I know the truth about your assorted affair with that bitch." Jackie yelled at Hyde.

Donna didn't understand why Jackie was pointing at her and calling her a bitch.

"Jackie you have some nerve coming down here yelling at me and calling Donna a bitch. This really immature of you to come down here and act like this. This is no way to act just because you saw me with someone else. You need to get over the fact that I didn't wait for you all summer." Hyde said.

Jackie slapped across the face again. Tears were coming harder down her face. Hyde looked at her at her furiously. Donna got up off the couch and moved over towards Jackie. She put her hand on Jackie. As soon as Jackie felt her hand she turned towards Donna and slapped her. 

"Jackie what the hells your problem?" Donna said.

"You and Steven, that's my problem. You just couldn't stay away could you. You just had to have Eric and Steven. Why couldn't you just leave him alone?" Jackie said.

"Jackie what are you talking about?' Hyde asked again.

"Well, why don't you tell me? Just admit it Steven; you still have a crush on Donna don't you? You still want Donna; you're just waiting to make your move. Then again maybe it's the other way around. You always had a problem with your sexuality Donna. You're always the one bringing up the Hot Donna crap. You're the one always bringing up that shit and I'm fucking tired of it." Jackie said.

"Jackie that's not a fair thing for you to say since Donna gave you a place to stay." Eric said.

"Well she won't have to worry about that anymore. You both won't have to worry about sneaking around anymore because I'm leaving. I feel so bad for Eric. You're about to marry the slut of Point Place." Jackie said.

"Alright Jackie I don't know what you're talking about but that's enough. You had no right to say that Jackie. Donna is your friend and she's been there for you. She was there for you when your mom left and when you had that pregnant scare. Jackie I was wrong, you aren't immature. You're a stuck up bitch." Hyde said.

"Yeah well I'm not surprised that you're defending you tramp. I hope you both have a great life together." Jackie said and then walked out of the basement. 

"Whoa, what the hell is was that?" Eric asked.

"I don't know but she sounded so serious." Donna said.

"Yeah well she's just mad that she didn't get her way." Hyde said.

"I don't about you guys but she looked so mad and angry." Eric said.

"Yeah I know when she was looking at you Donna she looked liked she was going to kill you." Kelso said.

"I don't like this. I'm going to see her and try to talk to her." Donna said.

"Donna just let her sleep it off. She'll be fine tomorrow." Hyde said.

"How could you just sit there and say that Hyde? She was really pissed off at both of us." Donna said.

"No she's just upset that she didn't get her way tonight." Hyde said.

"I don't think that's it. I think that something else is bothering her." She said.

"If you want to go talk to her then go talk to her." Hyde said.

"No you are coming with me." Donna said.

" No I'm not." He said.

"Yes you are. She's mad at both of us. We need to go and find out why she's mad." She said.

"I really don't care why she's mad. Like I said before she'll get over it." Hyde said.

"Well I am going to talk to her and you're coming with me. I don't care if I have to pull you over to my house by your ear." Donna said.

"You better listen to her." Eric said.

"You know what fine but don't expect me to say anything to her." Hyde said.

Jackie was so upset she didn't know what to do. She decided to hide in Donna's closet. She could stay there for awhile and think about things. She heard Donna's door open and she cringed at the thought of having to have another confrontation with that slut. She saw Hyde and Donna come through the door and look around.

"So where is she?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know. What happens if she ran away?" Donna said.

"She didn't runaway. I'm sorry that she said those things to you." Hyde said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Hyde I'm so glad that you're my friend." She said then hugged him.

"I'm glad you're my friend too." He said.

Jackie watched as Hyde and Donna's eyes locked. Then she watched as there lips locked into a passionate kiss. Then she watched as Hyde and Donna moved over to the bed. The next thing she saw was what she had been afraid of all along; Donna and Hyde had slept together. The anger built inside of her and she came out of the closet and began to scream. Eric, Kelso, and Fez came running up the stairs. Hyde and Donna stared at Jackie mortified. When they came through the door theirs eyes widened with shock. Eric ran back down the stairs followed by Jackie. 

"Oh know, this is what Jackie was talking about." Donna said.

Hyde jumped out of the bed and threw his clothes on and went after Jackie leaving Donna behind in the bed.


	8. Just a Dream

..._ "Jackie, Jackie, wake-up!" He said._

Jackie opened her eyes to see that she was back in Donna's room in her bed. She looked up to see Hyde standing over her. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and he helped her out of the bed. She looked at him weirdly before pushing him away. She walked around the room and noticed that he was staring at her weirdly. She hated when stared at her like that. It was like the time she was telling how much shampoo and conditioner he should use in his air. He was now giving her that same look. She walked down the stairs and over to the basement; he followed behind closely. She also hated that as well. She opened the door to the basement and saw everyone laughing and joking around.

"Eric why are you still with Donna after she cheated on you with Steven." She asked.

"Jackie what are you talking about?" Donna asked.

"You slept with Steven." Jackie said.

"Jackie you had a nightmare." Steven said.

"No, no I didn't I saw everything." Jackie said.

"Well, you must have been mistaken. I didn't sleep with Donna; I have been out all night with Raquel." Hyde said.

"No I'm sure that you were Donna." Jackie said.

"Jackie I came into Donna's room and I heard you talking in your sleep. You were saying the same exact thing that you're telling everybody right now." Hyde said.

"I was saying the same exact thing in my dream that I'm say now. No I couldn't have been. You're just covering for your lover. I know what I'm talking about." Jackie said.

"Well, if it's true prove it." Hyde said.

"Fine I will. Yeah that's right I have proof. You didn't think I did but I do." Jackie said.

"She's got proof of you and Donna having sex?" Eric asked in a worried voice.

"Eric don't worry she doesn't have anything." Donna said.

"Okay fine I believe you." Eric said.

"I want to know where she is coming up with this shit." Donna said.

"Hey guys before we go over there with Jackie I just wanted to tell you guys to be patient with Jackie. I think she's in denial; she really believes that Donna and I slept together. When she gets over there she realize that she has nothing." Hyde said.

"Here's my proof. Here it is Eric; now you can all know the truth about Hyde and his slut Donna." Jackie said.

"Jackie that camera has no film in it and where did you get it from?" Donna asked. 

"First of all you slut it does have film in it and second of all I found it in your closet when I had to hide from the both of you." Jackie said.

"When were you hiding from us?" Donna asked. 

"When I heard you both come into the room." Jackie said.

"So you're trying to say that you have pictures of Hyde and Donna doing it?" Kelso asked.

"Yes I do." Jackie said.

"All right Hyde you go man." Kelso said with a smile.

Hyde turned around and punched him.

"What did you do that for?" Kelso asked. 

"Kelso these are serious accusations that she is making. Jackie you say that those pictures in that camera are of Donna and Hyde having sex?" Eric asked her.

"Yes they are." Jackie said.

"I don't Hyde she seems very adamant." Eric asked.

"Jackie let's just say that you do have pictures of Donna and me, why would it matter to you? We're not dating anymore, and you hate Eric." Hyde said.

"Yeah but I hate you and Donna and this would destroy Donna." Jackie said.

"I know how we could fix this; let's just get the photos developed and see what's on them." Kelso said.

"Yeah let's just get them developed; unless the both of you have something to hide." Eric said.

"Eric I have nothing to hide Jackie is just trying to cause trouble. I promise you that nothing ever happened between Hyde and me." Donna said and then gave Jackie a dirty look. 

Jackie went down the stairs and Hyde followed her. She picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Yes this is Ms. Burkhart do you have a room available for tonight." Jackie said.

"Jackie what are you doing?" Hyde asked.

"Okay thank you; I'll be there around ten o'clock." Jackie said ignoring Hyde.

"Jackie what are you doing? You can't go to a hotel." Hyde said.

"Well it shouldn't matter to you. I'm not staying here tonight. Tomorrow I'm going to get the film developed; I'm sorry that I have to expose you and your mistress. " Jackie said.

"Jackie how many times do I have to tell you that I never slept with Donna." Hyde said.

"I don't care how many times you tell me; I don't believe you and I can't wait to prove your infidelity." Jackie said.

"Jackie listen to me." Hyde said.

He tried to hug her but she pushed him away and walked back through the kitchen door. He followed her into the living room where she grabbed her purse and her keys. He went over to her and tried again but she pushed him away again. This night was going to be hell. He thought to himself. 


	9. Every Picture Tells a Story

They all sat in the drug store waiting. Donna's palms were beginning to sweat. Jackie walked up to the counter and began to fill out the necessary forms. She made sure to answer each question slowly and carefully. She wanted to make them suffer so badly and that was what she was going to do. 

They all watched her in fear; what else could they do? She was holding their future in the palm of her hands. Eric looked at Donna and Hyde's face to see if there was a trace of guilt on their faces; but he saw nothing. 

Jackie gave the man the information and turned back around to face her friends who were sitting down in the pharmacy area. Donna glared at her but Hyde's face was expressionless. Eric had a pleading look on his face while Kelso and Fez were too busy checking out the new pharmacist to care about the tension that had filled the room. Jackie walked over to them; she cautiously we went over to them and said that she was going to go home now.

"What home?" Donna asked.

"My home at the hotel you slut." Jackie nastily replied. 

"As long as you remembered where you live now. That's all I care about." Donna said.

"Really because I thought that the only thing that you cared about was becoming slut of the year. I'm sure you'll have no trouble stealing it away from Pam Macey." Jackie said.

"Actually I think that Laurie owns that title now." Fez chimed in.

"SHUT UP!" They yelled.

"Look you guys I think that we need to all go home and get some rest. Jackie, when did they say that the pictures will be ready?" Eric asked.

"In a couple of days." Jackie responded without taking her glare off of Donna.

"Um...Jackie do you need a ride to the hotel?" Eric asked.

"Uh yeah sure." Jackie said.

"Eric if you're giving her a ride to the hotel then I'm not going to get in the car with you." Donna said.

"Donna don't worry its not like you were actually going to go home." Jackie said.

"What do you mean?" Donna said.

"I mean that you have a busy night; don't you have some whoring around to do?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yeah." Donna said.

"Yeah." Jackie replied.

Donna inched closer to Jackie and slapped her in the face. Jackie in return slapped her back. The girls began to pull at each other's hair until the boys jumped in. They had to pry them off of each other. Donna pushed Eric away and said that she would get a ride from Hyde. Jackie shook her head and went with Eric to his car while Kelso and Fez went with Hyde and Donna.

"Okay, Jackie they're gone so tell me what the hell is going on?" Erica asked.

"I'm telling you the truth; I know what I saw and I'm not lying. I know that it's hard to comprehend but I saw what happened to us in the future." Jackie said.

" What do you mean? What happened to us?" He asked.

"Well, I went insane and took you down with me." She said.

"I'm not surprised that you went insane after what tonight but why would I go insane?" He asked.

"Because you had a daughter with Donna and you didn't find out until ten years into your marriage." Jackie said.

"What?! Okay Jackie, Donna and I discussed the name of what we would want our daughter to be. So what was our daughter's name? Wait, before you answer that question, put it on a piece of paper." Eric said then handed her a sheet of paper. 

Jackie reached into her purse, grabbed a pen, and then wrote down the answer. She handed back to Eric who stared at in surprise; it said Ashley.

"How did you know that?" Eric asked in astonishment.

"I told you I saw the future." Jackie said.

"I can't believe it. Wow! Tell me more about what you saw." Eric demanded.

Donna and Hyde drove home in silence. After all these years, Donna couldn't believe that Jackie would lie about something that was so serious. If she destroyed her relationship with Eric, she would pay for it. Donna and Eric had to many ups and downs for something like this to happen. 

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" He asked her back.

"I don't know what to think. I don't know where she came up with this outlandish story." She said.

"I don't know either. I just can't wait for those pictures to come back." Hyde said.

"Are you going to take her back?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Would you?" He asked.

"No I wouldn't. Hyde you could do so much better than her." Donna said.

They pulled up to the house and Donna reached over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Eric walked up to the driveway and saw it all. Maybe Jackie wasn't lying after all. It seemed that future was playing out in the past for Jackie. When she got to the hotel she thought about how wonderful gated communities would actually be.


	10. Stalker

Jackie sat down on the already made up hotel bed. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a bun. She turned on the TV and began to watch. Due to the long night, she had immediately fallen asleep.   
  
Eric couldn't believe what he had witnessed. Tonight was ending up to be some kind of bizarre weird nightmare. First Jackie claiming that Donna and Hyde were having an affair, then she knew the name that Donna and Eric had discussed, and lastly this. He wouldn't have paid any attention to it if wasn't for Jackie. Yes it was a kiss on the cheek but given the circumstances, it was highly uncalled for. Though if what Jackie was saying was true then he wouldn't be surprise that she had just kissed him on the cheek. After all, she didn't even know he was there.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Donna asked.  
  
"What you mean?" Hyde asked back.  
  
"Well, you know this is going to destroy our friendship." Donna said.  
  
"Yes I know." Hyde said.  
  
"What's going to destroy your friendship?" Eric came out from hiding to ask.  
  
"Eric I didn't know that you were there." Donna said.  
  
"Does it matter if I was out here or not?" Eric asked.  
  
"No it doesn't matter Eric; look, I'm sorry if you thought I was being mean but this whole situation with Jackie has made me a little uneasy." Donna said.  
  
"Why? I mean if you're not guilty, like you say, then you wouldn't feel uneasy at all; right?" He asked.  
  
"Eric don't you believe me?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't know. Donna did you ever discuss with Jackie what we wanted to name our first daughter?" Eric said.  
  
"Why does that matter now?" Donna asked.  
  
"Just answer the question please." Eric asked.  
  
"No, why would I discuss what we were going to name our child with her? She hardly ever listens to me anyways." Donna said.  
  
"Okay, that's all I needed to know." Eric said.  
  
"What do you mean that's all you needed to know?" Donna said.  
  
"Donna I really don't believe you right now. I'm just going to wait for the pictures to come in." Eric said.  
  
"ERIC WAIT." Donna yelled but it was too late he had already gone inside.  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't know but I bet it had to do with a conversation between him and Jackie." Hyde said.  
  
"I can't wait for those pictures to come back. I know that she's lying." Donna said.  
  
"I know too." He replied.  
  
"I go to go now." Donna said.  
  
Hyde smiled at her and watched her leave. He waited for her to go into her yard before starting the car up. Hyde drove down the streets thinking about what Jackie had said to Eric. There was a question that was burning inside of his head. Why would they be discussing Eric and Donna's baby? It was a question that he didn't understand and it was one that had to be answered.  
  
Jackie lay sleeping in her bed. The night had been along one and all she wanted to do was get some sleep before she had to face the next few days. She heard a knock on her door that pulled her out of her light sleep. She jumped up and answered the door. Hyde was standing there. There was hurt and anger in his eyes.  
  
"How could you do this to Donna?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong." She replied.  
  
"Donna's your best friend and you're willing to ruin her engagement to Eric just to get back at me." Hyde said.  
  
"No you don't..."  
  
"What I don't understand what you're doing? Jackie I know how your rich snobby mind works." Hyde said.  
  
"Go away Steven." Jackie said.  
  
She went to close the door, but Hyde put his foot in the way and slammed it back open.  
  
"Steven do I have to call security; do I." Jackie asked.  
  
"Sit down Jackie. It's going to be a long night." Hyde said.  
  
`"Go away Steven." Jackie said but not as firmly as she did the second time.  
  
Hyde slapped her across the face and threw her on to the top of the bed.   
  
"When I'm done with you, you'll wish that you had never opened your mouth." Hyde said.  
  
Jackie began to scream but it was useless; no one could here her.  
  
Hyde walked up to the front desk and asked for Ms. Burkhart's room. He pointed him in the right direction and when he got there, he heard vicious screams coming out of Jackie's room. He grabbed the door handle and began to try and open it but it was lock. He banged on her door but she didn't answer him. He ran back down the hall and got the clerk. The clerk opened the door and Hyde went in to find nothing in the room; not even Jackie. Not only was Jackie gone but her bed was gone as well.   
  
"Are you sure that you gave me the right room?" He asked him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure sir. This is Ms. Burkhart's room." The clerk said.  
  
"Well then where is she and where's the bed?" Hyde asked.  
  
"I don't know sir. I'll be right back." The clerk said.  
  
  
  
Hyde walked around the room until he noticed a purple crumbled up blouse lying on the ground; it was Jackie's. The clerk came back and said that he had called the cops. Hyde then called Kitty and Red to tell them that Jackie was missing and that for some stranger reason her bed wasn't there as well. Little did Hyde know that the bed had a mind of its own. Jackie had traveled again and this time she was stuck later into the week. 


	11. A Mystery is Born

"What do you mean she's gone?" Donna asked as she came bursting through the hotel room.

"I mean that she's not here." Hyde said.

"What did you do to her Donna?" Eric asked.

"Honey why would you be asking a silly question like that?" Kitty asked.

"Jackie accused Donna and Hyde of having an affair. I think it's such a coincidence that Jack just happens to disappear tonight. Don't you think Hyde?" Eric asked.

"Listen, I didn't sleep with Donna." Hyde said.

"Well where's Jackie then?" Eric asked.

"I told you that I don't know." Hyde said.

"How come? I mean you were the first here. Hyde, why did you come here anyways?" Eric asked.

"I came here to try and talk some sense into Jackie." Hyde said.

"Or to kill her?" Eric asked.

"Eric that's enough." Kitty said.

"I agree with your mother Eric. Hyde wouldn't kill Jackie he lov... Never mind." Donna said.

" Come on Donna why don't you finish your sentence. Or does it hurt you that he cares about her more than you?" Eric asked.

"No it doesn't." Donna said.

"Well then why did you stop saying that he loves her?" Eric asked.

"Eric I don't..."

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty gasped.

"What is it Mrs. Foreman?" Donna asked.

"Look it's blood." Kitty said.

"You killed her, how could you?" Eric asked.

"I never laid a hand on her." Hyde said.

"Well then why is there blood?" Eric asked.

"I don't know why. I didn't even recognize it until your mother pointed it out." Hyde said.

"Likely story." Eric said.

"You know what, I'm getting sick of you trying to put the blame of Jackie's disappearance on me." Hyde said angrily.

"Well, if the shoot fits then..."

"In a minute I'm going to take my shoe off and shove up your ass." Hyde said.

"Yeah well I would like to see you try." Eric said.

"Yeah." Hyde said.

"Yeah." Eric said.

"Alright boys that's enough. Red will be in here in a minute with the detective and I want you two to calm it down or you both will be wearing my shoes in you ass." Kitty said.

"Yes mom." They both said.

"Good I'm glad that you understand. Now go get me something to drink." She ordered.

"I'll go get it mom." Eric said.

"Okay Kitty I talked to the detective and he thinks that Jackie might have been kidnapped." Red said.

"With her bed?" Kitty asked.

"And that's when I told him to lay off of the dope." Red said while Kitty shook her head.

"Well, if she was kidnapped then how the hell did they get her bed out of the room?" Donna asked.

"I don't know honey." Kitty said.

"I just do see how a girl and her bed goes missing. I mean the doors and the windows were locked." Red said.

"Did you see the blood?" Kitty asked him.

"Yes I did." Red said.

"What do you think of it?" Kitty asked him.

"I don't know." Red replied.

"Steven what are you doing? Look you made me bleed." Jackie said.

"I meant to. I won't let you ruin Donna's life like that." Hyde said.

"I am going to show those pictures." Jackie asked.

"What are you talking about? You already shown the pictures." Hyde said.

"No I haven't Steven." Jackie said.

"Yes you have you showed them two days ago." Hyde said.

"No I didn't; it's only Tuesday." Jackie said.

"Actually it's Thursday." Hyde said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I mean that it's Thursday." Hyde said.

"Oh no I've traveled back to the future again." Jackie said and began to cry on the bed while the future Hyde watched her in confusion.


End file.
